fall_from_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
Azazel
: "I may not be as close to Him as other angels are but I am an angel of the Lord's. And I know a lot more about God than any younger angel. He won't lift a finger for any you. He merely stands by and watches. You've been praying for Him to save all of you and what has He done? Your sanctuary continues to be defenseless and still He does nothing." : –Azazel to the hiding angels in Heaven's Bunker Azazel, often called Az for short, is a very powerful and elite-ranking angel in the service of Lucifer and is also one of the chief fallen angels. Azazel was referred to as the Forger of Weapons, ranked second only to Lilith and Lucifer himself. Azazel was among the angels who were followers of Lucifer and banished out of Heaven for their insurgence. Biography An angel ranked among the Powers, Azazel was a powerful warrior in Heaven and is one of Lucifer's most devoted, confident, and trusted soldiers. Being known as the Forger of Heaven, Azazel also was taught how to forged weapons of all kind. Fall From Grace Rebellion of the Morningstar Pending. Personality Pending. Powers and Abilities Being a member of the Powers and later a fallen angel, Azazel was a very high-ranking angel as well as one of the most powerful members of the Powers, ranking incredibly high in Heaven's hierarchy. He is subordinate to Lilith in rank, as her powers surpass his. However, when he fell from Heaven, most of Azazel's powers were significantly reduced when he was a fallen angel. Despite that, he had later developed many new and powerful abilities in the centuries since his banishment from Heaven. * Power Physiology - As a Power, Azazel is incredibly powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Higher Angels. He can be challenged by Malakhim, is rivaled only by his fellow Powers at their peak, is exceeded by the Cherubim, and surpassed only by the Archangels, Oracle and God. ** Immortality - As an angel, Azazel has an infinite lifespan and is able to potentially live forever, as he is well over 2 billion years old. *** Immunity - Azazel was impervious and immune to several angelic attacks and weaknesses. *** Invulnerability - Azazel can not be physically harmed unless struck with celestial power or if they are celestial in origin, such as an angel's blade. The only known weapon with the power to kill him is angel blades. *** Regenerative Healing Factor - Azazel heals from bodily wounds in seconds. ** Vast Power - As a Power, Azazel was endowed with a vast amount of supernatural power, making him more powerful than Malakhim. *** Fear Inducement - Azazel can bring fear into most other angels. Physical Abilities * Enhance Reflexes - Azazel can react to arrows shot at him almost immediately and decisively teleport and/or dodge around any battle field. His reflexes match other angels and he easily avoid Annael's fire blasts twice, despite the speed of the beam being light speed. * Flight - When showing his wings, Azazel could fly. * Hand-to-Hand Combatant - As a former angel, Azazel is a very skilled fighter. He managed to easily hold his own against other angels simultaneously and was only defeated by Oracle's distraction. * Super senses - Azazel was able to tell where other angels were. * Super Stamina - Azazel does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. * Super Strength - Being an angel, his enhanced physical strength and stamina are at superhuman level, to an even greater extent than most other angels. Azazel was able to casually overpower younger angels. Azazel can also lift tons of metal, smash through an angel's chest, lift objects as heavy as cars, and send grown being across long distances with a single push. * Superhuman Athleticism - Azazel's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. Azazel's teleports can weaken those who are not teleporters as his body is naturally resilient to his own teleports. Continuously teleporting with passengers will slowly weaken the passengers. He was also capable of taking a few blows from the superhumanly strong angels. * Swordsman - Azazel is seen wielding two swords which he uses to kill many of the angels. Spiritual/Magical Abilities * Exorcism - Azazel can force angels away with a thought. * Healing - He restored a dying angel to full health. * Pyrokinesis - He can generate and manipulate fire. His power over fire was extensive enough that he could render entire places ablaze in minutes or even seconds. * Reality Warping - Azazel can alter the area around him to a limited extent. * Resurrection - He was able to resurrect dying or dead beings. * Smiting - Azazel can smite angels. * Sorcery - Azazel is skilled at dark magic. * Teleportation - Azazel can appear and disappear at will, being able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass across great distances. He can travel instantly from one place to another including Earth without occupying the space in between. He was quick enough to use this to avoid celestial arrows. * Weather Manipulation - Azazel's presence alone could cause thunderstorms, massive temperature fluctuations, and sudden gusts of wind. Mental Abilities * Advanced Telekinesis '''- Azazel can telekinetically pin a younger to a wall or ceiling. He could set fire with a thought and could also move most beings using only his mind. He is very skilled with this ability, able to use it on multiple targets at once, restraining them so they couldn't even cry out for help, and throwing grown men considerable distances, by flicking his wrist. * '''Biokinesis - He demonstrated the ability to psychically injure much younger and weaker angels, even inducing fatal internal bleeding with a mere glare. * Pain Infliction - Azazel can psychically inflict physical pain on a younger angel. * Dream Walking - He could enter others' dreams, he used this ability to enter the dreams of his fellow younger angels. * Electrokinesis - His mere presence caused lights to flicker, electronic devices to go haywire, and clocks to stop. He could also do this at his will. * Memory Manipulation - He could erase the memories of younger angels. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels